Spring Dreams
by Natsumi Tsukimara
Summary: A very fuzzy fluffy sorta mushy fic.....O_o I usually write comedys and other things.....O_o


Spring Dreams  
  
(A/N: This time I, Pip-Chan am using my real name, Jessi so Jessi is me, Pip-Chan!)  
  
It was a warm spring day in April and all was well.   
Miranda: I heard there's a new girl, Lizzie wanna go meet her?  
Lizzie: Sure why not? Where is she anyway?  
Miranda: *points to locker 125* Right there.  
Lizzie: That's HER?!  
Toon Lizzie: Woah! Talk about anime fanatic! *faints*  
Miranda: *pulls Lizzie by the arm nearly dragging her down the hall* Come on! She won't bite!  
Lizzie: *nervous smile on face* Uh...hi. I'm Lizzie and this is my best friend Miranda.  
Jessi: *looks at the two girls* Hey. I'm new around here and I don't know anyone. Perhaps you two could help me out a bit eh?  
Miranda and Lizzie: Sure. Oh here's our friend Gordo.   
Gordo: *waves* Hey. You new around here huh?  
Jessi: *looks up at Gordo and blushes* Uh...hi...  
Gordo: Nice shirt. Mind if I read it? *reads the shirt* "GOT CLOW? (on the front) (on the back)Cardcaptor Sakura" Cool. You like anime too. I love anime.  
Lizzie: I didn't know that Gordo!  
Miranda: I didn't either!  
Gordo: Hmmm I thought I told you. Oh well now you know. *grins*  
Jessi: Which ones do you like? My favs are probably Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Ranma 1/2, and Tekkaman Blade II.  
Gordo: My fav. is Ranma 1/2. Who's your fav. Ranma char?  
Jessi: SHAMPOO!EVEN CABBAGE MORE SENSE THAN YOU!*smiles widely* That's my fav. shampoo quote.  
Gordo: Heh. I like Ryoga. He's funny.  
Jessi: I can't beleive that he gets lost so easily. *sigh*  
Gordo: I know.  
Lizzie: Lemme see your schedule to see which classes you've got and when.  
Jessi: Alrighty. *hands it to Lizzie*  
Lizzie: Alright you have 1'st period with Gordo and that would be science.  
Jessi: *looks at Gordo and smiles*   
Gordo: *blushes* Well we'd better get to class then. Follow me, Jess.  
Jessi: *thinking to herself* 'Wow he's so cute and nice too and he even called me Jess....I think I'm getting to like this school after all.' *gets ready to walk in but runs into the wall instead* Ow......  
Gordo: *offers a hand to help Jessi up* Here. You should watch where you walk more often. *smirks*  
Jessi: *blushes* Umm...yeah. *follows Gordo into class*  
Teacher: Now class today we're asigning new lab partners. Lets see here Kate you're with Ethan, *keeps going down the list* and last but not least Gordo you're with Jessi.  
Gordo: *smiles and looks at Jessi* Hey looks like it's my lucky day after all.  
Jessi: *sorta in a mindless trance* Yeah...me too. *sits down by Gordo*  
  
*at the end of the day at the lockers*  
  
Miranda: Hehe Gordo seems to be taking to Jessi pretty well. What do you think, Lizzie?  
Lizzie: Yeah they seem to be hitting it off really well. *gives Miranda a mischivous grin* You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?  
Miranda: Yup. I'm thinkin that Gordo and Jessi are going to be a you-know-what pretty soon.  
Lizzie: Exactly. I'm so happy for them! *squeals*  
*Jessi and Gordo walk up to Lizzie and Miranda*  
Jessi: Hey Lizzie. Hey Miranda.  
Lizzie and Miranda: Hi Jess.  
Gordo: *stands really close to Jessi*  
Jessi: *smiles* I'm liking this school so far. It's nice.  
Miranda: That's cool. So after school you wanna hang with us at the park or something?  
Jessi: Sure sounds great. Uh...I don't know where the park is.....  
Gordo: *perks up and thinks to himself* 'Hmmmm I can show her where it is because she's nice and we have lots in common but I don't know if she knows how I feel about her and if she feels the same.....but I'll go for it!' I'll pick you up at your house and show you where, Jess.  
Jessi: Okay. *smiles* I'll write down my adress and phone number okay?  
Gordo: *gazes into Jessi's eyes absent mindedly* Uh....yeah you do that....  
Lizzie: Ohhhhh Gordo's in looooooooove. *snickers*  
Miranda: Yup. It's love alright. *waves hand in front of Gordo's face* Hellooooooooo...  
Gordo: *snaps out of it* Huh? Wha....? What did you say about me?!  
Jessi: *falls over anime style*  
Miranda: Gordo! Look at yourself! You're in love! You're head over heels for her!   
Gordo: .....Yeah....I guess you're right.  
Jessi: *gets up* Gordo admit it you love me....or like like I should say. *grins*  
Gordo: You know what? I do.   
Jessi: *blushes and gets all starry eyed* REALLY?!   
Miranda: *looks at Lizzie and smiles* They look so totally good together.  
Lizzie: You got that right.  
Gordo: Well...that's what I just said isn't it?  
Jessi: Yes it is. *kisses Gordo on the cheek*  
Gordo: *turns red and gulps* We'd better get going now...  
Lizzie: Yeah. Gordo you pick Jess up after we call you okay?  
Gordo: Alrighty.  
Toon Lizzie: *grins* Awwww they look so sweet together! *swoons*  
*Jessi walks in the door and runs up to her room since her parents aren't home she write them a note* "Mom and Dad I'm going to the park with some new friends of mine I'll be back before dinner love Jessi"  
Gordo: *knocks on the door*   
Jessi: *opens the door* Hi Gordo!  
Gordo: Hi. ^_^ *looks at Jessi and blushes* Mind if I hold your hand?  
Jessi: I don't see why not. *smiles* ^_^   
Gordo: *takes hold of Jessi's hand and locks his fingers with hers and slowly walks to the park hand in hand with Jessi*  
Jessi: You know Gordo you're really cute.  
Gordo: I am?   
Jessi: Sure you are. *kisses Gordo on the cheek*  
Gordo: *looks at Jessi* What was that for?  
Jessi: Because I like you that's why.  
Gordo: I....I like you too.   
  
*at the park*  
  
Lizzie: What's taking them so long?! They should've been here 15 minutes ago!  
Miranda: Yep. Oh wait! Here they are! And lookie what we've got here a couple of young lovebirds.   
Gordo: Sorry we're late.  
Jessi: Yeah.  
Lizzie: So? How did it go?  
Gordo: What? Oh! Yeah....we're sorta planning on going out now.  
Jessi: *leans on Gordo*  
Gordo: *walks Jessi over to the swings and sets her on one as he swings her gently*  
Miranda: Let's go hang at the mall, Lizzie. We should leave these two alone.  
Lizzie: Yeah. Let's go, Miranda.  
Jessi: *looks up at Gordo, closes her eyes, and kisses his neck softly*  
Gordo: *picks Jessi up and pulls her close to him gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes then without thinking brings her to a passionate kiss*  
Jessi: *returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his shoulders and in between breaths she keeps whispering "I love you Gordo"*  
Gordo: *breaks the kiss* We should be getting home it's getting dark out now. I'll walk you home.  
Jessi: Yeah. *looks down and grabs Gordo's hand and walks slowly towards her house with him*  
*Stopping at her porch Gordo kisses her gently on the neck once more* I love you, Jess. I'll see you in school tomorrow.  
Jessi: Yeah. G'night, Gordo. *walks inside and finds a note from her parents "Sorry we had to work over time again we came home to write this note for you be back around 11 in the morning love you lots, mom and dad" * Oh well good thing they're not home or else I would've missed this wonderful night with Gordo. *she walked upstairs to her bedroom and lay down in her bed not bothering to change into her night clothes then suddenly she saw someone at her window on a ladder so she went over to it and opened it to find Gordo with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses "For my one and only himesama."*  
Gordo: *hops into her room and hands them to her kissing her on the cheek* Hope ya like them.  
Jessi: Yes I do my knight in shining armor. *catches him off gaurd by kissing him on the lips for a couple of minutes then breaks it*   
Gordo: My parents aren't home they won't be back 'till tomorrow.  
Jessi: Neither will mine. *looks at Gordo then at her bed* Want to?  
Gordo: HAVE SEX?!?! GYEAH!!!   
Jessi: *blushes anime style and falls over* NO! Not that! Just....sleeping with me that's all nothing that serious......  
Gordo: *sighs in relief* Phew okay you had me there for a sec. Sure. *climbs in Jessi's bed and falls asleep with his arms around her*  
  
THE END! 


End file.
